


Limits

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting shot changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

Growing up without a name, she learned that people cared about her less. She learned that she had no inherent value other than what people thought of her. She learned that the things that she created or destroyed, with her own hands, influenced whether or not people even looked at her and really saw her. 

She named herself Skye, because she was without limit. 

She saw the underlying structure, of a society, that placed too much value on a last name. She began to destroy the structure, that monolith, beginning at the bottom. She broke into technological warehouses and snatched bits of information, only a small amount, relatively unnoticeable in the great flood of information. 

Society, she saw, was a beast that fed of a gluttonous amount of information. Nothing was private and nothing was sacred. Sitting in a cafe, she typed out code, while she watched the men in suits, feeding that beast, that hoarder of information. Burn it down, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. 

She ventured further into the sea of information. She slipped into the cracks and filter out the misinformation. When she leaked something of nominal importance to the newspapers, she felt the thrill of victory, but it wasn't enough.

She bought a van and a radio and began to broadcast, on pirated wavelengths. She was desperate to get the information she had out. The men in suits, those jackbooted thugs, they were hiding things from the public. Gods and heroes and aliens and sci fi bridges to other dimensions. 

When SHIELD found her, and detained her, she thought her life was over. She thought that they would disappear her. When they didn't, when they offered her a job, she saw her way in to the very center of the disease. She could kill the cancer from the inside out. 

It was all going so well, but getting shot changes a lot of things. 

SHIELD was right to try to the monsters away from sight, for one. What would the general public do if they knew that the only thing standing between them and total destruction were a few suits and a couple of superheroes? What would they do if they knew that the nightmares were real and not even under the bed or locked away in closets, but rather standing in their living rooms and eating at their tables?

They would panic, like Skye did every night since she had been shot. She knew that the team was worried about her but couldn't find the breath to speak. 

Yes, getting shot changed a lot of things, but mostly it changed her. Before, she was gathering information about SHIELD, getting ready to expose them to the world. Now, she gathered information about the Chitauri, Thanos, the Clairvoyant. She stored and filed everything she find on AIM and Hydra, including the best way to infiltrate and destroy them. She learned everything she could about the Avengers, and slipped Stark emails about she had found about their common foes. 

If Coulson knew about that, he didn't try to stop her. Maybe, they needed all the help she could give them.

She was no longer working against SHIELD, but rather with them.

She had limits now.


End file.
